Eyes of Souls
by Snowgren
Summary: Okay. Read on to find the knight who fights the flamming man...er...mon.


Eyes of Souls  
By Snowgren  
  
This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction with a crossover on Digimon and Soul Calibur. Please do not sue me if I suck.  
  
It was a peaceful day and no one had bothered to disturb the knight. This knight was one of those odd ones. Instead of shinning silver armour, he wore polished black and blue armour. There is no wrong in wearing what you wish. For this knight was strong, no more did he need, no less did he want. This is a story of a legendary knight name Sir Veemon.   
  
It was a peaceful day in the village when shopping was to be done. Everyone was in a pride state to have such knights to protect the village from the dreadful warlord, Inferno.   
"What a joke that knight is," said one man.  
"Shss. If he sees you then he'll cut your head off," in response the lady had said.  
"Please. He couldn't cut a carrot with that blade," he smirked at the lady.  
"People! He's coming. Make no attempt to make him mad," came the messenger.  
"Hmph!" in response to the messenger.   
Aloud trump was played as all royal knights stepped out to greet the village people. All but one knight had not bothered to come out. It was not a surprise to not see him outside since none had liked him. He never did ask anyone to do so. He wasn't evil or anything. That blade that he carried was the mark of danger, but only he could keep the evil inside of it.   
Sitting inside the royal castle, he sat there thinking about Inferno. How wonderful it would be to defeat him alone. His thoughts were disturbed as Agumon, the king, had come in.   
"Sir Veemon," in surprised said the king, "what are you doing in here? Are you not going to pay a visit to the people?"  
"Your majesty. I wish not to bother with them. How can you feast when all evil is not gone? Don't you know that Inferno may still be out there?! Devouring other souls to add to his trophy!" in response said Sir Veemon.  
"My, my. You have some thoughts there. Do you not think he is destroyed? Or is it that you only wanted to destroy him?" the king replied back, "This is a castle full of teams. You either play like a sport or not play at all. Tis' your call." And King Agumon left the room to greet the people.   
Sitting there alone once again, he started to rethink what the king had said.   
"If I were to leave then no one would bother me. But is this what I want?" he said to himself and started to ponder on his own, "YES! This is exactly what I want! When I leave there will be no one to bother me! No one to call me a fool! No one to say such rude things! I will leave once the feasting is done and all night is calm." So Sir Veemon got up from his chair and left the room.   
As he came outside he saw that a mist of clouds that overlapped the village like birds hovering the sky darkened the skies. None were birds, but out came the horrifying monster himself. It was no other then Inferno.   
Inferno was a monster that covered him with flames so no one could see his true identity. Only a few had survived when he truly came to pay all a visit. It wasn't a beautiful sight.   
"What is this?" he said in astonishment, "A feast, and you didn't invite me? How conceited of you." As he waved his hands to them all when he actually ordered his troops to attack on them. Terrifying screams were made as the monsters, Garbagemon, attacked them with their sludge. The village was flooding with sludge and little women and children ran for cover.   
"That's enough, Inferno!" said the most daring knight of them all. He was the most beautiful knight whose shinning armour glittered in the sunlight. All loved him for he was strong and valiant. His name is, Sir DemiDevimon.   
"Sir DemiDevimon! You must be careful. It took along time to get rid of him and now he has come back." Said the lady in armour. She wore beautiful golden armour and a gold necklace around her neck. Even if she was a lady, they allowed her to be a knight because of her fast reflex and quick mind. Her name is, Lady Gatomon.   
"What fools you all are to try to fight me," replied Inferno, "no one in this world can ever defeat me. You're wasting your time! Mwahahahahahaha!"   
"Do you really think you can destroy us, Inferno?" Sir DemiDevimon said cutting Inferno's laugh short, "You're worthless attempts in trying to take over the world will never run by us. We, the knights of King Agumon will stop you from your evil plans! You shall never WIN!" and all knights were ready to engage into a battle.  
All the knights took out their weapons and Inferno came down from the sky ready to destroy them all. Sir DemiDevimon gave his knights a signal to follow. He wouldn't allow them to fight until his signal was shown. As Inferno came down he lifted his hand up in attempt to give one magic trick a try. Sir DemiDevimon gave a signal to prepare for the hit and spread out to cover all ground. As the words slipped off Inferno's mouth, Sir DemiDevimon signal them and all knights took out their shield. With one quick flashed hand, Inferno sent a huge massive firing ball towards them.  
"Say goodbye." Inferno snickered at them, "Terra Force!"  
Just then the brave young knights took the blast that sent them all to the ground. Feeling the pain, their armour suddenly broke off. Red trademarks were seen on them. As the all tried to get up, Inferno gave another signal that he would hit them again.  
"Want more?" he snickered at them, "This time I won't be so easy on you. You see..."  
"...I had enough of your babbling," stood up Sir DemiDevimon, "This time you'll DIE!"  
"Die? You couldn't even kill a fish. How do you expect to kill me?" Inferno stood tall and proud as he rose back to the sky, "This time you'll stay down."   
He picked up his hand and waved at them again. There in the skies he formed a larger fireball that would surely destroy them all. Sir DemiDevimon took out his sword and stood in front of him in his ready position while the rest of the knights lay there moaning.   
"You can't get any further then there, Inferno."  
"Who's that?" as Inferno stopped in the middle of making his fireball. He looked below him to his left where the voice came from, "Sir Veemon?" he looked at Sir Veemon and then his blade. He landed down and notices that Sir Veemon wasn't even in the battle with the rest of the knights. Instead he was standing on the other side watching the whole thing.   
Inferno came down to Sir Veemon and Sir Veemon didn't bother to twitch. He wasn't afraid of him. He was more ready to duel him to the death. Inferno instead gave him a look and quickly laid his eyes on the blade Sir Veemon was given. Inferno right there then tapped Sir Veemon on the shoulder and said, "What's that?" as he pointed up in the sky.   
Sir Veemon didn't fall for that old trick; instead he kept his eyes on Inferno. Then Inferno had to start thinking of another trick so he simultaneously knocked Sir Veemon to the ground and said, "Yoink!" as he grabbed the blade out of Sir Veemon's hands and ran out of the village laughing.   
Sir Veemon felt humiliated, but Sir DemiDevimon felt relief. The knights all got up and picked up their shattered piece of armour.   
"This is no good," cried Sir DemiDevimon, "We are all happy that Inferno has gone, but we shall never know when he returns."  
All the knights looked down with their heads lower then the drawbridge. Sir Veemon got up with rage and stormed into the castle.   
There King Agumon was sitting on his thrown reading a book of magic. Just then Sir Veemon broke down the door and stood in front of the king. Sir DemiDevimon ran inside following Sir Veemon and as he reached there, he grabbed a hold on Sir Veemon to keep his distance away from the king.  
"What is the matter?" asked the king.  
The king then waved at Sir DemiDevimon to release Sir Veemon and allow him to come forth the king.  
"But your majesty..." cried out Sir DemiDevimon.  
"Enough," King Agumon held his hand at Sir DemiDevimon, "Allow him to explain."  
"Yes your majesty," and Sir DemiDevimon let go of Sir Veemon.  
"Your majesty," Sir Veemon bowed down to the king, "allow me to fight Inferno alone..."  
"What?!" Sir DemiDevimon said as he cut off Sir Veemon's words.   
"Sir DemiDevimon," said the king, "I demand you to stay quiet!"  
"Yes your majesty," and Sir DemiDevimon bowed his head down in a shame.  
"Continue."  
"As I was saying," continued Sir Veemon, "I'm the only knight who can defeat Inferno."  
"And what makes you so sure of yourself?" questioned the king.  
"Inferno took my blade, so if I can get it back then I can destroy him with it," answered Sir Veemon, "He knows that my blade can defeat him. That is why he stole it from me. Thus making him invincible."  
"I see. So you are saying that your blade, Soul Edge, can defeat Inferno. And that is the reason why he would steal it."  
"Yes your majesty."  
"Alright," said the king, "I'll allow you to go, but you must take some other knights with you for back up."  
"As you wish, your majesty." And Sir Veemon left the king's room.  
"Are you sure about this, your majesty?" asked Sir DemiDevimon.  
"If Sir Veemon says so then I believe him," answered the king, "We have no other reasons to believe not. But I want you to go with him, Sir DemiDevimon."  
"Yes your majesty." And Sir DemiDevimon left the king's room.  
As Sir DemiDevimon was catching up with Sir Veemon, they met another fair lady in the halls. She was wearing black leather and carried a sword in her hand.  
"How dare you come into the king's palace dress like that!" said Sir DemiDevimon.  
"How dare you speak to the count's daughter like that!" said the lady, "For I am the count's daughter, Palamon."  
"WHAT?!" opened wide mouth Sir DemiDevimon, "The count's daughter?!"  
"Yes." Said Palamon.  
"I didn't think she would wear that. To think she would dress classy." Said Sir DemiDevimon.  
"Excuse me?!" she screamed at him.  
Sir Veemon leaving them two alone, he wonders off by himself in search of Inferno.  
As Sir Veemon was crossing the drawbridge, Sir DemiDevimon came running after him.   
"Sir Veemon!" shouted Sir DemiDevimon, "You cannot leave without me!"  
Sir Veemon stood there at the end of the bridge and waited for him to come up to him. Trailing behind Sir DemiDevimon was Palamon.   
"What?" said Palamon, "I'm coming too."  
Just then Lady Gatomon came after Sir DemiDevimon to give him something he might need.  
"Sir DemiDevimon," called Lady Gatomon, "You might need this."   
Lady Gatomon handed Sir DemiDevimon some new cloths and new armour. This time the armour wasn't a knight's armour. Instead it was a Japanese's armour. Lady Gatomon also gave him a katana called Shishio. Sir DemiDevimon thanked Lady Gatomon and later asked her to come with them since she was a great fighter. Lady Gatomon was glad to be considered as a great knight, so she took the offer and came along with them on their journey.  
They were far away from the castle now. They walked into the woods hoping Inferno wouldn't find them there. Sir Veemon knew that Inferno would have guards on the road that King Agumon couldn't own. As they were travelling the woods, Palamon told them to sit down and rest for a while. So they all sat down, but Sir Veemon refused to do so. Sir DemiDevimon couldn't let him go off on his own, so he told Sir Veemon to just stand since he didn't want to sit.   
As they were resting Palamon told them something.  
"You know," said Palamon, "I don't like being called Palamon so just call me Ivy."   
Everyone nodded to Palamon now known as Ivy. Later Lady Gatomon stood up too.  
"Since Lady Palamon wants to be called Ivy then please call me Sophitia."   
Sir DemiDevimon got up and told them his secret that he dear not to tell, but only the king knew.  
"When I tell you this, you must promise not to tell anyone else," said Sir DemiDevimon and everyone agreed, "I'm actually Japanese and that is why Lady Ga...Sophitia gave me the Japanese armour instead. The king has been keeping it for me. Please call me Mitsurugi." And he bowed down to all his faithful knights.   
"What about you, Sir Veemon?" asked Ivy.  
"What's there to know?" answered Sir Veemon, "I am and always will be a knight."  
"Well," said Sophitia, "we all have new names. Why not make one for yourself?"  
"If you must," said Sir Veemon, "then call me Nightmare."  
"Okay Naito-whatever," laughed Mitsurugi.  
Nightmare got upset and took out his right hand that was huger then his left. His fist was tightened, ready to punch Mitsurugi. Just then Ivy told them to stop, and both stopped at what they were doing.   
"We didn't come here to fight each other," screamed Ivy, "We're here for Inferno!"  
"We?" said Nightmare, "I wanted him only! I never asked you guys to come along!"  
"Well," answered Ivy back, "you'll just have to deal with us!"  
They all stayed quiet 'til Sophitia broke the silence.   
"You guys," she said softly, "I have a good idea. We'll call our new names when we're alone together, otherwise we should stay with our old names."  
"Okay Lady Gatomon," said Sir DemiDevimon.  
The group finished their break and went on walking. In the middle of the forest they saw a man sitting on the ground. He was very quiet and still. He made no noise, not a single sound. He had this mask on his face that covered his true identity, a flag at the back of him, and a katana beside him. As Palamon went up to him Sir DemiDevimon called the odd man to get up. The man lifted his face and stood in front of Sir DemiDevimon. The man gave him a look and took out his katana.  
"We're not here for a fight," order Sir DemiDevimon.  
The odd man then place down his katana and looked around Sir DemiDevimon. There he caught his eye on Sir Veemon. He went up to Sir Veemon and asked him one question.  
"Were is your Soul Edge?" said the strange man.  
"Inferno has it," Sir Veemon replied looking straight into the strange man's eyes, "Why do you wish to know?"  
The strange man went back to pick up his katana and held it on his ready position.  
"You must fight me to find out," answered the strange man.  
Sir Veemon didn't care about him, but did as he wishes.   
The two stood in the centre of the forest were trees were blocking their ways to each other. The strange man sat down and held his katana in front of him. Sir Veemon charged at him and knocked down a tree to fight with. He took the tree and swung it at him. The strange man felt it and quickly jumped up to avoid the hit. Just then the man used his katana and did several slashes. Sir Veemon fell to the ground and the man came up to him ready for his last hit. He threw his katana downward to Sir Veemon, but Sir Veemon rolled out of the way. Sir Veemon then took the strange man and threw him to a tree. He later charged at him and shoulder rushes him. The strange man did not dare to give up. He quickly got up and threw his katana at Sir Veemon. Sir Veemon dodged the throw and knocked him down repeatedly foot stomping him to the ground. The man later couldn't get up, so he surrendered to Sir Veemon.   
Sir Veemon gave the man a hand to get up and the man took it. As he got up Palamon asked him his name.  
"My name is Yoshimitsu," answered the man, "but please call me Hawkmon."  
"What was the fight all about?" asked Sir DemiDevimon.  
Hawkmon answered back by saying, "I was told that the Soul Edge was the most strongest weapon. I needed the Soul Edge to get my revenge on the man who killed all my members."  
Sir Veemon told Hawkmon that he didn't have the Soul Edge because it was stolen by a man name Inferno. Hawkmon then acknowledge this and asked if he could come along with them to fight this man. Lady Gatomon gave him a smile and said that he could come.   
As the team continued to travel they came along a twisted path that broken into twos.   
"Well," said Sir DemiDevimon, "which way, Sir Veemon?"  
Sir Veemon gave a good look at both paths and turned to them.  
"His kingdom must be on the path to the right." Answered Sir Veemon.  
So the team took the right path.   
"I read from books that the path is usually left," said Lady Gatomon.  
"Yes," said Sir Veemon, "but Inferno does not live in a book."   
Lady Gatomon eyes started to despise Sir Veemon, but Hawkmon told her to stay clam.   
"Fighting him will not prove anything," Hawkmon said to Lady Gatomon, "It will only prove the animal that is not tamed inside you."  
Lady Gatomon nodded at him and told Hawkmon that he was wise.   
As they reached the front gate of Inferno's kingdom, Sir DemiDevimon told them to watch out for any odd things. They all nodded at him and quietly entered the room. The place was full of Garbagemons that guarded the room.   
"Strange?" said Sir Veemon, "There were no guards at the entrance."   
"Sir Veemon is right," replied Palamon, "They must want us to come in."  
"Okay. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down." Answered Sir DemiDevimon.  
As they went to find the door Inferno maybe in, Hawkmon screamed out to the Garbagemons that they have finally came. The Garbagemons surrounded them and Hawkmon slowly walked out of the circle smiling.   
"You!" shouted Sir Veemon, "You tricked us! You're the one who guards the front entrance!"  
"That is correct," snickered Hawkmon, "I work for Inferno. He told me that he could get the Soul Edge for me, so I may use it to my advantages. Now I have it."  
The Garbagemons came closer to them, but Sir Veemon shoulder rushed his way out going straight at Hawkmon. Sir DemiDevimon took out his katana and sliced his way through. Palamon used her sword that could turn into a whip for long ranges, and Lady Gatomon draws out her broad sword. The whole team went into a battle with the Garbagmons, but Sir Veemon chased after Hawkmon.   
Hawkmon then led Sir Veemon into Inferno's room. There, Inferno was sitting on his thrown with the Soul Edge beside him.  
"Lord Inferno!" cried out Hawkmon, "Allow me to terminate this pest with the Soul Edge, so I may see the strength of it!"  
"No," answered Inferno, "You've done good. I won't be needing you"  
"What?" and Hawkmon's eyes blazed as he heard his words.  
"That's right," snickered Inferno, "I won't need you. You were only a pawn to draw Sir Veemon here. I shall get rid of you first and then Sir Veemon, so I may take keeper of Soul Edge! Mwahahahahahaha!"  
Inferno got up from his thrown and drew out Soul Edge. With one hit he slashed Hawkmon and Hawkmon flew out of the room.   
"Now," snickered Inferno, "only you are standing in my way for true victory. Once you're gone I shall possess Soul Edge and rule the world!"  
"Then you may keep dreaming," answered Sir Veemon, "Soul Edge was made for me. Only I can handle the power it possess. If you become the true holder then Soul Edge shall suck up your soul and make you into me."  
Inferno gave Sir Veemon a cold eye and held Soul Edge out.  
"Fight me," said Inferno, "or are you to scared. Making up silly legends to scare me off. It shall never work. You must try harder."  
"Fine by me," answered Sir Veemon, "then you'll have to die."  
And both of them got ready for the last finally fight.  
Inferno held Soul Edge close to him making sure Sir Veemon wouldn't try anything to take it back. Inferno took Soul Edge and slashed Sir Veemon in the face sending him with a fatal bruise on his left cheek. Sir Veemon quickly placed himself into the battle mood. Inferno not impressed by Sir Veemon decided to end this silly game by doing "Maelstrom". He took the Soul Edge and thrust at Sir Veemon making him flip over. Sir Veemon flipped right over landing on the back of his neck.   
For a short moment Sir Veemon lay there paralysed with his neck twisted he couldn't get up and fight right. Inferno lifted his foot over Sir Veemon ready to do "Stomping". Sir Veemon notices the moves. He knew that Inferno was doing all of his, so Sir Veemon knew how to escape from it. As Inferno foot was coming down to him, Sir Veemon grabbed his foot and flipped him over escaping from Inferno. Sir Veemon then thrust his right shoulder into Inferno's chest forcing Inferno to let go of Soul Edge. Inferno not willing to do so pushed Sir Veemon away and ran to the other side of the room. Suddenly a katana stabbed Inferno into his left shoulder. It was Sir DemiDevimon and the rest.   
"Sir Veemon," said Sir DemiDevimon, "you don't actually think will let you have all the glory. Do you?"  
"Are you trying to make me say that I'm happy to see you?" asked Sir Veemon.  
"It's a start," smiled Sir DemiDevimon.  
"Enough talk!" yelled Inferno, "I had it with you rodents!"   
Inferno right then took out the katana and threw it at Sir DemiDevimon.   
"Not in the mood for laughter, Inferno?" snickered Lady Gatomon.  
Then Inferno held Soul Edge closer to him and plunged it at Sir DemiDevimon. It was the move "Fatal Dive" that hit Sir DemiDevimon and he quickly rolled back up. Sir DemiDevimon quickly released his move called "Heaven Dance". This move picked up Inferno and Sir DemiDevimon twirled in the air while slashing him at the same time. Inferno rolled back up running straight towards Lady Gatomon. Lady Gatomon got in her position and did her move, "Guardian Upper". This move allowed her to swing her broad sword at Inferno hitting him in the chin to keep the distance far. Just then Inferno ran towards Palamon and Palamon released her sword that turned into a whip.   
"Ivy Masquerade!" shouted Palamon and she slashed Inferno in the leg before he could reach her.   
Inferno got fed up with this. It was four on one and he didn't like the odds.   
"Listen to my deal carefully," said Inferno; "I'll fight Sir DemiDevimon, then both Lady Gatomon and Palamon and lastly Sir Veemon." And he snickered at Sir Veemon on his name.  
Inferno led Sir DemiDevimon into a secret room. There no one else could see them fight.   
For one hour the team sat outside the room waiting for Sir DemiDevimon to return. As the doors swung open, everyone stood up waiting for Sir DemiDevimon to come out with a huge smile saying that he won, but instead came Inferno. Inferno didn't tell what he did with him, but ordered the two girls in. As they both walked in they told Sir Veemon to try to beat him if they couldn't and to search for Sir DemiDevimon.   
For another hour, Sir Veemon waited for them to come out. Again the doors open and he wasn't surprised to see Inferno with a huge smile on his face.   
"You should know that I'm going to wipe that smile off your face," said Sir Veemon with a booth of confidence.  
"If dreams were true then you could," Inferno answered back.  
Inferno leads Sir Veemon into the room that blazed with fire. Inferno came down with Soul Edge happily in his hands.   
"Let's get this over with," said Sir Veemon and they both engaged into a battle.  
Inferno started off with Sir Veemon's "eight-way run attacks", were he stood at a far away distance and ran towards him following with moves. Sir Veemon tried to avoid as many as possible. For a long period of time, Sir Veemon had to keep distance from Inferno because he wasn't able to battle without his weapon. Just then Inferno stopped with the run attacks and surprise him with "Earth Divide". He turned over slashing Sir Veemon on his right shoulder. Sir Veemon fell to the ground and lay there breathless.   
"It's over," said Inferno, "I shall keep Soul Edge! Mwahahahahahahaha!"  
Suddenly a sharp katana came straight to Inferno's right arm.   
"Argh..." said Sir Veemon as he got up to see who did it, "Sir DemiDevimon?"   
Right then a strange mask was formed in the light and it was Hawkmon with tore eyes that dislike Inferno.   
"You'll pay for using me," exclaimed Hawkmon.  
"You're still alive?" snickered Inferno to Hawkmon.  
Hawkmon then took out another katana and threw it at Inferno. Inferno all knocked them down with Soul Edge, but one katana got through and hit him at his right wrist. With pain, Inferno dropped Soul Edge right beside Sir Veemon who was still trying to recover from the last hit.  
"I owe you one, Hawkmon," said Sir Veemon, "Your time is over, Inferno!"  
Sir Veemon took Soul Edge and placed it underneath Inferno where Inferno stepped on it and Sir Veemon lifted Soul Edge making Inferno flip landing on his back. He then took Soul Edge and made an attempt to do "Flying Edge". He drew Soul Edge and jumped right into the air flipping him to hit Inferno with the blade of Soul Edge. With the last strength that he had he gave a try to power up and do one fast final hit on Inferno. With a green glow, Sir Veemon released his energy and plunged Soul Edge at Inferno knocking him out of the rink.  
Inferno fell to the ground pleading to live. Hawkmon came up to Sir Veemon and ask him what he would do now.  
"First," said Sir Veemon, "we'll see who Inferno truly is." And he grabbed Inferno fiery mask revealing his true identity. It was none other then the small yellow man himself, Patamon.  
"Patamon?" asked Hawkmon.  
"You should never under estimate your opponent," snickered Patamon.   
"True," answered Sir Veemon, "that's why you lost from me." And he to snickered back at Patamon who frankly got upset of losing.   
Before traveling back to King Agumon's palace, Hawkmon ordered Patamon to tell where he was keeping the rest. Patamon released his magic on a door that opened and everyone was safely inside.   
As they got back to King Agumon, Sir Veemon asked the king to knight Hawkmon and to make him a knight, but Hawkmon refused and asked Sir Veemon to come back with him so he may fight his revenge since the original keeper of Soul Edge could only defeat his enemies. King Agumon let Sir Veemon free to go off on his journey and as for Patamon; he was sentence to prison where he had to clean the castle everyday.   
  
  
  



End file.
